Trollpasta: Rosie On CD
It was April 20, the day MLG got popular. At my home with my two friends Davis and Sanjay, I ordered a VHS tape for dinner. When the pizza box came in, I noticed a disc case was included with the box, and it was a CD on it. The Delivery Man said it was from a foregion internet user, and I agree to watch it on my TV. After dinner, I put it in the TV room's XBOX. We got popcorn and drinks. When the CD started, it played an episode of Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends. But it was bad quality like the spongebob bootleg episode. It started with the season 1 opening. It was perfectly normal until the episode's name came up. The episode's name was "Дрянная Рози!" which means "Crappy Rosie!" in Russian. Rosie (the female engine with freckles who first appeared "Thomas and the Birthday Mail") didn't appear at that time. Which made us shocked. When the episode began, It started with Thomas grew up arms and dabbed in the Station. Shortly After, Rosie appears. In this episode, she had rainbow paint with updated details like in the newer episodes of the show since me and the pee. She also has an ugly style face. Rosie just stood there until she spoke to Thomas. "Succ my dicc!!! Hello Thomas! Do you want to pay you sins you weirdo?" Said Rosie. Thomas didn't reply and Rosie began to run off. "I'm out of here loser.'' Thomas followed suit and went through the road. We see Rosie roll down a steep gradient, with Thomas chasing her. A level crossing is ahead of Rosie, which she immediately runs into and breaks. To make matters worse, a cart with a man with poop in his face holding a TubShroom is on the level crossing at that point in time, which Rosie rams into. Thomas kept chasing her. Thomas and Rosie run through a "Go Fast" sign to warn all trains to do so, but they ignored the sign and went even faster. The new rails start to buckle as Thomas cannot hold his weight, so he tumbles off the tracks and ends up in north korea. He ploughs through a dirt mound, a pile of tyres and barrels and a barn and finally halts in front of a naked figurine of a red haired anime girl. An audience laughing can be heard, as Thomas approached the figurine. A loud and long fart effect is added for a more laughable effect. Even that Leo Morimoto is the Narrator for this episode, his only words in the episode was: "Fortunately, there were in north korea." Sir Topham Hatt arrives and is taking a dump in a cave while watching Thomas for chasing Rosie. Later at the Tidmouth Sheds, Gordon and Henry laugh at Thomas for his accident as he is ready to fly away. The screen went to black for 20 seconds. Then up came a man farting the red haired girl from the accident Thomas had. It stayed that way before kazuin's custom static filled the TV screen for a minute. The static sound grew louder with each passing second until a picture came on with Rosie's face with her eyes closed on screen and it froze for one minute before she opened them, staring straight at us with gumball eyes that had poop in them and black liquid dripping from them. Before the scene just disappeared into a black screen, there was also showing porn and navashield laugher in the background. Then a surreal message came up saying: "Wow you bastard, you made it to the end bro, watch it until I blast your butt!" before Thomas' model popped up again for a split second like with a sudden blast of pooping from the speakers, as though it were on Max volume. We pulled the CD out of the system and played golf using that disc. I wish to see this episode of Thomas and Friends again. That night, I could sleep because of the CD making me laugh. So I went to my kitchen to make ice cream tea, but what I saw shocked me, was a model of Rosie peeing in the floor bahahahahahaha. Notes no u This pasta was made by Bomber762.Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Memes